Oh Baby!
by Jih Pun
Summary: Oneshot of Harry and Draco welcoming the new little addition! Mpreg boyxboy romance


Title: Oh Baby!

Author: Jih Pun

Rating/Warning: Mature readers/ Mpreg one-shot of Harry and Draco. I've never done a one-shot before so I hope this is all right! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the world in which he comes from. I own my plot and one original character.

Draco rolled over in bed, snuggling up closer to his husband. He had the life of Riley, that was for sure. He was still sickeningly rich and married to the most wonderful man in the wizarding world.

Feeling the need to visit the loo, he climbed out of bed, hissing when his bare feet touched the cold floor. Twisting his arms backwards, he massaged his lower back while walking. His back was killing him, but it would be over soon.

Draco let out a sigh of relief while taking care of business in the loo. While washing his hands, Draco let out a sharp hiss. A wave of pain rippled through his body and it hurt like nothing he had ever experienced. But just as quickly as it had started, it stopped.

Draco looked down at his swollen belly, "What was that for little man?" Draco began to make his way back to bed when another wave hit him, this time accompanied with a warm wetness that ran down between his legs and began to puddle on the floor.

Draco threw one of his hands out, blindly, to find something to hold onto. Luckily for him, he felt the wall and leaned against it. Another shock of pain had Draco starting to cry. He wrapped his arms around his middle and slid down the wall onto the floor.

"You can't come yet...you'll be early..." Draco was rubbing this tummy, trying to will the pains away. Draco grunted when another wave hit him, this time it lasted longer. It felt as it someone had placed a belt around him and was tightening it with all their might.

"H-Harry!...Harry!...I need you in here!" Draco's breathing was hard and heavy; a sheen of sweat covered his body. "Harry! Please, Harry!" he cried out, hoping his lover could hear him.

Finally, Draco heard footsteps coming closer and a light flicker on. He looked up to find Harry in his pajama pants looking like he had seen a ghost. Draco was sitting in a small pool of blood, pale as death, and looking to be in so much pain.

"Draco...what's happening?" Panic laced his trembling voice.

"It's time...I've gone into labor..." Draco grunted as another pain went through his body.

"But the...the healer is on vaction!" Harry didn't know what to do.

"Firecall...Severus...he knows what to do..."

"I-I'll be right back! Please hold on...just for a second..." Harry ran over to the huge fireplace that kept his and Draco's room warm and firecalled Severus. A very irritable man in black answered

"What do you want Potter? It's 3:30 in the sodding morning!"

"Professor...It's Draco! The baby's coming and the healer can't come! I don't know what to do and Draco's hurting so much. We need you here, Please!"

"I'll apparate right over...let me gather some supplies." Severus left the firecall and Harry returned to his husband.

"Snape's coming love...he'll be here any second" Harry sat down beside Draco and pulled him into his side, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

Seconds later, Severus made his appearance, "Potter, I need you to help me get him up and onto the bed." This proved to be a difficult task and took nearly 10 minutes to accomplish

"Draco, I need you to try and relax...and I need you to spread your legs, I need to see what's going on...Harry, reach into my robe pocket on my left side. There are half a dozen vials of potions. Give the purple one to Draco." Snape began looking at Draco. He was all ready half way dilated. "Draco, how long ago did the contractions start?"

Harry handed Draco the purple potion and he downed it in one gulp, "About half an hour or so...is something wrong?" Draco squeazed Harry's hand as another ripple tore through his body.

"You've half way diatated...everything looks to be all right...just early. I'd say you have another 15-20 minutes before you're fully dilated...all we can do now is wait. That potion I gave you should help with the pain as well."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-25 minutes later-

Severus checked Draco again and found him to be fully dilated, "Draco, do you feel the urge to push?"

"Yes...oooohhhh...push now!" Draco began the breathing techniques he and Harry had learned in Lamas.

"Push, Draco...push, push, push...okay, stop and take a short break...we'll do it again with the next contraction."

Harry kissed the side of Draco's face, "You're doing great honey...we'll be able to see our baby..."

Draco turned to him, "You better be greatful I lov-OOOHHH...OH GOD!" Another contraction hit and Draco began pushing hard.

"Draco, it's crowning! I can see the head! Just a few more pushes..." Severus said in excitement. Draco was family to him, so that made the child family as well. It had been too long since a small one was around.

Harry whispered his Draco's ear, "It's almost here, baby...you're almost finished..."

After 12 more pushes, the only thing that was out was the baby's head. "One more big push Draco" Severus said

And one more push was all it took. The slippery baby came out crying like it was an opera singer. Severus tied and cut the umbilical cord, wrapped the baby in a soft white blanket, "Congratulations, you have a beautiful little boy..." He handed the little bundle to Draco.

"Oh Harry...he's so beautiful..." Draco began checking tiny fingers and toes, "Harry...he has my hair! I wonder what color his eyes will turn?"

Harry looked at their son, "Draco, I can't believe it...a baby, we made this...he's so tiny!"

While the couple were admiring their son, Severus left several vials of potions with written instructions. He did some quick spells on the baby just to check and make sure the little one was healthy. Despite being one month early, his lungs were strong and he was perfectly healthy. Severus smirked, that would be Potter's doing. All throughout Draco's pregnancy, Potter waited on him hand and foot and made sure he ate right and such.

Severus cleared his throat to get the boy's attention. "What is his name?"

Harry and Draco exchanged looks before Draco spoke up, "Benjamin Caleb Potter"

Severus smiled, leave it up to them to name their son after no one, but it was a good name. He could all ready see himself giving him grief once he started Hogwarts. Severus bid them goodnight so they could be alone and apparated back to his home. He had letters to write to tell everyone that that baby was here! Chances were, they would be having a million visitors soon.

Harry spouted out several spells to clean the sheets and the mess in the floor. He also did one on Draco. He was too weak to get up and take a bath at the moment. Harry hopped back in bed with his family and smiled.

"What Harry?" Draco asked while taking a peak at his son some more.

"It's perfect...everything is perfect..."

Draco smiled, "How do you mean that?"

"I'm married to the most incredible man in the world who just gave birth to the most precious little boy I've ever seen. You're perfect and Benjamin is perfect. Everything is finally where it should be. I have the family I've wanted so much." Harry's eyes began to tear up.

"Harry...I couldn't agree with you more. I love you more than anything...and now we're parents! I can't wait! I can't wait to teach him potions and I'm sure you can't wait until he can fly! Our life is perfect, love."

Harry gave Draco a kiss and snuggled into him. Their life was perfect and finally complete. All they had to do now was raise their son and give him all the love they could muster.

END

Authors Note: This is my first one shot! I hope it was all right. Let me know!


End file.
